Never Give A Hanyou The Map
by Kawaii Neko Yokai
Summary: The YYH gang needs two more members in the tournament. Inu-Yasha got Kagome, my OC and himself lost because he can't read a map.What happens when they stop on a certain island to ask for directions? Read and see! Chapter 5 up!
1. Who gave Inu The Map!

Hi everyone! ^____^ I'm a new authoress so don't flame me to bad. I can finally post my own insanity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope no one's too OOC. Any and all flames will be used to slow roast Kuwabara!!!!! ^_____^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha  and I'm just borrowing Kurama (hugs) ***shifty eyes*** without any intention to return him.

Here's the lowdown on my character.

Name: Kia Fang

Hair: Gold

Eyes: Emerald green

Age: 16 or 456

Blood: Half cat demon half  ? (wouldn't you like to know)

Gender: Female

Best Friend: Kagome

Anyway, on with the ficcy!  ^____^

Never Give A Hanyou The Map

Three cloaked figures sat in a boat bound for, Kami only knows, arguing. "Okay, who gave Inu-Baka the map?!?!?!?" the middle figure asked. "I didn't," the smallest figure said, "He took it!" "Are you sure this is the right way?" the middle figure asked the tallest one. "Of course it is," he replied. "How do you know?" "I call it Hanyou instinct" The two smaller figures looked at each other and said simultaneously, "We're doomed"

(on the island where the Dark Tournament is taking place)

"Where the hell is Urameshi? He should have been here by now!" Kuwabara yelled to no one in particular. "Relax Kuwabara, I'm here," the black-haired teen said as he appeared. "Did you get some more people to be on our team? We need seven fighters, remember?" Hiei asked. "Unfortunately, I only found one other person," Yusuke replied, "That makes five. We still need two more! What are we gonna do?!?!?!?!" 

(back on the boat)

"Hey look, an island!" the smallest figure (Kagome) exclaimed, "Maybe we can ask for directions." "Good idea, Kagome!" the middle figure (Kia my OC) said. "Feh, I think we should keep going," the tallest one (Inu-Yasha) retorted. "Yeah, last time we followed your directions we ended up in Saloon and if I have to listen to one more justice speech…" Kia said. " Well if you guys had taken a left at Nerima like I said…" " Oh don't even go there, Dog-Boy!!! I'm still recovering from shock from when that pigtailed boy screamed and ran away!!!" "Quit it you guys. We're almost there," Kagome said. When they got to the island, Kia's sharp hearing picked up the sound of people quarreling. " What are we supposed to do? If we can't get two more fighters we'll be disqualified!" *What'sgoingon?* Kia thought. (A/N: These (*) are thoughts) As they approached the clearing, the people who where arguing came into sight. It appeared to be two young teenagers who were yelling at each other. Hiei and Kurama were the only one's who knew they were being watched. "Who's there?!" Hiei said and the three figures stepped out of the shadows. "Excuse me," Kagome pulled down her hood and asked, " Can you tell us where we are?" "Well sagira, I'm not sure what this island is called but I'm pretty sure you're not here for the tournament," Kurama said, "So why are you here?" "We kinda got lost because my 'friend' here can't read a map!" Kagome said pointing to Inu-Yasha. "Oh, I see. And you are?" Kurama asked. " I'm Kagome," she said, " and these are my friends Inu-Yasha and um… 'Kay'" Kagome didn't want to reveal Kia to them just yet because she knew many demons would probably make fun of her for being a girl and Kagome didn't want to make any enemies. "Feh," Inu-Yasha said by way of a 'Hi'. "Charmed," Kia said in a deeper tone than her usual light voice. "Are you guys fighters?" Yusuke asked Kia and Inu-Yasha, "Oh by the way, I'm Yusuke and these are Hiei," "Hn" "Kuwabara," "Hi" " and Kurama." "Pleased to meet you."* Kurama**… **WherehaveI heardthatnamebefore?* "Yeah, we're fighters. Why do you want to know?" Kia asked. "We need two more fighters to be on our team or we'll be disqualified from the tournament," Yusuke replied, " Will you fight with us?"   " Sure, why not," Kia answered. "I guess," Inu-Yasha said, " I've got nothing better to do anyway."

So what do you guys think? Short, I know but I'll try to update everyday if people like it! I also have a poem on them for later. Next chapter, Kia's identity revealed!!!!  If there is a Japanese word you do not understand, ask in your review and I'll tell what it means in the next chapter! It will get funnier!!!

Ja! ^____^

KawaiiNekoYokai


	2. Why you should never piss off a cat demo...

Hi ya'll! I'm back MUWHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, spell check said that was a word! Thank you so much InuMiko for reviewing!!!!* criestearsofhappiness* I'm gonna go ahead and get to the fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inu-Yasha

Flames will be used to slow roast Kuwabara and the fox lady! ^______^

(*) thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So when do we fight?" Inu-Yasha asked "In a while," Yusuke replied.

 "Hmmm…," Kia said as she sniffed the air, "A fire demon, a fox demon with a 

humanish sent, a human with unusually high energy, and," she sneezed and pinched her nose, "an idiotic human who needs a bath." At this Yusuke collapsed laughing so hard tears rolled down his face. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (A/N spell check said that was a word too!) Kurama openly grinned and even Hiei snickered evilly.  * I think I'm gonna like this guy * "HUH?!?!?!" Kuwabara asked intelligently. (A/N yeah right * rolls eyes *) "H- * snicker * how did you do that?" Yusuke asked, "That was so cool!" Kia just lowered her head modestly and said, "I have a sensitive nose" "Hn," Hiei grunted. (A/N the all-famous Hiei line!) * Yeah right * he thought. * There's more to them than meets the eye and I'm going to find out more about them *

            "Will you spar with me, 'Kay'?" Hiei asked, "I would like to see for myself how good you really are." By way of an answer, Kia drew her katana for all to see. "Hn, nice blade," Hiei said masking his surprise. "You drew your sword, 'Kay'. You're really serious about this," Inu-Yasha said surprised. "Of course," she replied, "He asked for a match and I'm going to give him one." Then Hiei also drew his katana. 

"Guard," Kia whispered and attacked. Even with Hiei's incredible speed, he was having a rough time. After a few minutes of fighting, they were starting to pant a little. Since Kia wore a cloak, it was less noticeable and only a trained eye could see it. * I'm sure if she didn't have a cloak on, all her heavy breathing would be entertaining to the males of this group. * Kagome thought darkly. It was obvious she didn't trust these new people. Kia then pulled an interesting maneuver. When her sword met Hiei's, her blade literally twisted around the other blade and with a good tug, Hiei's katana went spiraling out of his hand. "Do, you, yield?" she asked placing her blade to Hiei's throat and for the first time in quite a while, Hiei knew fear. He didn't like it but he had no choice. "I yield"

 The Yu Yu gang fell into stunned silence, staring at her in complete awe. "Whoa," Yusuke said to break the silence. Kia sheathed her sword and walked away back turned to Hiei who was on the ground in stunned silence. Eleven words were in the thoughts of the Urameshi team, * How the hell did he do that? * and *Whoisthis guy? *

 Inu-Yasha was trying his best not to laugh at the expression on the short pyro demon's face and failed miserably. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"W-well then, shall we go to the stadium?" Kurama said more than a little shaken at Hiei's quick defeat.  * Just what kind of fighter is this guy? *"Yes, let's," Kia replied cheerfully, and with that they all headed towards the gigantic stadium.

When they got there, the team match-ups were announced by a female fox demon. "The first fight will be, Team Urameshi versus Team Uriatougi!" (A/N I invented the team name, so sue me!) "I can tell already I'm not going to like that fox lady," Kia murmured to no one in particular. "Ditto," Inu-Yasha, who had heard her, said. (A/N I hate the fox lady so there will be much bashing of her! ^_____^) "The team leaders have decided to have a one-on-one fight between their team members. Teams, choose your first fighters!" the annoying fox lady announced. 

" I'll go," Kia said, " I need some exercise." "Yeah, you better, kitty-cat or you're going to get fat," Inu-Yasha muttered and was promptly 'Sat' by Kagome and Kia. (Kia can do that too) "Ow…" "Inu-Yasha, you get to meet concrete. Concrete, Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha, Concrete," Kia said trying not to laugh. Kagome didn't even make the effort. "AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Is this his first time meeting Concrete?" Yusuke asked, a smirk on his face, "Kuwabara's met it plenty of times, right?" "Shut up Urameshi!"  "Oh, yes Yusuke, this is his first time. He already knows Water, Bricks, and especially Dirt, quite well," Kia replied straight-faced though it was hard.

 After a few minutes of conversation with his new friend Concrete, Inu-Yasha finally managed to pry himself out of the ground. Kia was just getting into the ring. "Okay the first match is Gokiou versus Kia, begin!" "Kia? Who's Kia?" Yusuke asked. "I have no idea," Kurama replied. * Well* Hiei thought * We finally get to see your face 'Kay'* Kia had hit Gokiou numerous times already while moving just out of range of his blows. Not a single movement was wasted. Her movements flowed so smoothly together it was more like a dance than a fight. Kurama was in awe, as he understood what kind of training it took to be able to do that. As she continued her deadly dance, it was clear she had the upper hand. * Wait a minute* Kurama thought *Most fighters don't move like that. There's something different about that one *

"MUWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" the badly beaten Gokiou exclaimed, "I've only just begun to fight!!!!" Kia just rolled her eyes at his idiocy and continued to beat him into the ground. "All right you've forced me to use my secret technique 'CROUCH OF THE WILD TIGER!!!!!!!'" Kia paused, unsure about this new threat. "Tremble mortal at my power!!!!!" Gokiou then assumed the sitting on knee position, faced his opponent and "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kia and everyone else: FACEFAULT. "That was it?!?!? Man!!!!!!!!!" and then she proceeded to beat him into the ground again for being an idiot. As she turned away from his bloody form, the half-dead Gokiou somehow got up behind her and grabbed her around her torso. (uh-oh, I smell trouble!) Kia immediately stiffened. " What's wrong with him?" Yusuke asked. "Back away slowly," Inu-Yasha said eyes filled with terror. Kia's eyes started glowing an inhuman shade of red. "You dare to touch me there!!!!!!!!!!" she said. The pure rage in her voice made even Hiei flinch in terror. The very air around her started crackling from the sheer amount of power as she began casting a spell.

                                    **_DARKNESS BEYOND TWILIGHT,_**

                IN CRIMSON BLOOD THAT FLOWS,

**_                BURIED IN THE FLOW OF TIME,_**

**_                WHERE MY POWER GROWS,_**

**_                I PLEDGE MYSELF TO CONQURE_**

**_                ALL THE FOES WHO STAND,_**

**_                AGAINST THE MIGHTY GIFT BESTOWED_**

**_                IN MY UNWORTHY HAND!_**

****

**_                DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!_**

 One thought entered Gokiou's head before he was incinerated, "Oh shit…"

The blast completely destroyed Gokiou as well as the ring. The other teams remaining fighters had long since run away screaming like little girls.  After the air stopped glowing the annoying fox lady said, "Um… it appears the other team has forfeited so the victory goes to Team Urameshi!" Kia looked down at her badly singed cloak, shook her head at the damage done to it and took it off. The Yu Yu gang and the crowd stood in shell-shocked silence at what stood there. "Kay's a girl?!?!?!?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "That does appear to be the case…" Kurama replied open-mouthed. What stood before them was a male demon's dream come true. Gorgeous, golden hair, emerald eyes, and a figure that would make any human girl green with envy. But by far the two most unusual of her features were two, little, golden cat ears that were on her head and a long, slender tail. She practically screamed 'HOT'. Most of the male demons in the audience were literally drowning in their own drool. "Whoa," was all Yusuke could get out of his mouth. Kia leaped down off of what was left of the ring and said, "Shall we go?" and with that walked off whistling completely oblivious to the stares she was getting. "Come on you guys!" she said laughing and looking totally kawaii. The boys just followed dumstruck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what did you think? Not very romantic yet I know, but it will be! ^____^ The next chapter will include Kagome more so don't worry Kagome fans! Please review!

Ja! ^________^

KawaiiNekoYokai


	3. Demonic plots

KNY: Hi, ya'll I'm back!!! * insert maniacal laughter * BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem… I've been at Kagomefan's house for the past few days so I haven't updated in a while! Gomen! This chapter will have a description of Kia. Anyway, I want to thank InuMiko, KoorimeHiei, Kagomefan, Wolf Hanyou and crissy dowie for reviewing. Thank you so much!!!! ^______________^ Yes, Crissy, there will be Jin and the rest of the IY gang. I haven't gotten any flames yet! Yayness! ^___^ But since I didn't get any flames, I can't slow roast Kuwabaka and the fox lady. T____T Oh well, I can torture them with sharp, pointy objects! ^________________________^ * grins evilly * =D

Disclaimer:

Kagomefan: (my BFF) say it

KNY: (me) NO, YOU CANNOT MAKE ME SAY THOSE EVIL WORDS!!!!!!

KF: SAY IT!!!!!!!

KNY: fine… I OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AND INU-YASHA!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KF: No she doesn't!!!! Just ignore her!!!!!!!! Please Kami-Sama get me out of here…

KNY: Anyway, on with the ficcy! ^___^

(thanks KoorimeHiei for the help =))

this, (…), is me interrupting and annoying the heck out of you all. ^____^ 

(*… *) thoughts

("…") spoken

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Spirit World HQ)

The demonic angel known as Lord Nikokouro (I just made that up. I have no clue what it means) paced restlessly.

He was waiting for his new assignment in the angel's boardroom and he was nervous.

It was to be his first big assignment and he had a reputation of not exactly being the best angel, but he was by nature a demon. What else could they expect?

When he got his assignment sheet, he paled.

He was assigned to keep an eye on his own daughter!

Apparently, she had encountered some interesting demons and King Enma wanted to be sure of what they were doing.

The great Demon Lord of the South sighed and got out his magical pond and went to work. (This will make more sense later)

(Back on the island)

"Y-You mean to tell me that fighter that we just saw beat the tar out of Gokiou is this, this girl?!?!?!" Yusuke yelled once his brain started functioning again.

 "Yeah, what of it?" she replied, mildly insulted.

 "It just wasn't what we were expecting that's all," Kurama said though he was just recovering from the shock too.

"So this is what you look like without your cloak, Kia?" Inu-Yasha asked. 

"Yep, Kagome is the only person who's seen me for real before today." 

Kurama was trying to get a good look at this formidable girl.

She was wearing cream-colored, silk pants and shirt similar to his own, with a green over tunic with a golden cat printed on it. Her unruly, golden mane was tied back in a twisted braid tied at the end with a big, green bow. Her eyes were large and innocent and colored so brilliant a green they put emeralds to shame. Her body and facial features looked fragile and delicate, but there was fluidity and grace in her cat-like motions that suggested that she was not someone to be taken lightly. In short, she was lethally lovely. 

*What a beauty… * Kurama thought and mentally blushed * Where'd that thought come from?!?!?!?!*

Hiei's danger sense went up several notches as he looked at her but of course, he thought she was an attractive girl too. She was the only person he feared. This infuriated him and at the same time delighted him.

"So, how old are you, Kia?" Yusuke asked slyly.

"In your nigen years, I guess I'd be about 16," she replied, totally oblivious to the fact that Yusuke was hitting on her. (FYI: Kia isn't stupid, just naive)

"Ah…," Yusuke said just like a satisfied male learning something interesting.

Kurama and Hiei desperately restrained from growling at Yusuke's tone of voice.

"Well, we better get registered at our hotel," Inu-Yasha suggested.

"Good idea, Inu! " Kia replied.

"Don't call me 'Inu'!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Oh, okay, **_INU-CHAN_**," Kia said and laughed as she dodged Inu-Yasha's furious claw swipe.

"KAGOME!!!!!" came a small, excited voice from the hotel door.

Kagome laughed as Shippo tackled her happily.

"Ho, Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

"It's good to see you too, Miroku," Kagome replied.

Just then, Miroku caught sight of Kia and grabbed her hands in his usual way.

"And who is this fair maid?" he asked.

"Hello, I'm Kia," she said politely to this strange man.

Then Kia noticed his hand in a **_VERY_** inappropriate place.

Miroku then looked into her eyes and gasped.

Her eyes were green, wide, beautiful… and very, very angry.

"HENTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried and pulled out a mallet and smacked him into the upper stratosphere. 

Everyone except Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo: O______O

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo: "He had it coming…"

Kia then calmly slipped the mallet into her sleeve.

"How can that fit in your sleeve?" Yusuke asked weakly.

"It went into 'Malletspace'!" Kia said proudly.

" 'Malletspace'? ," Yusuke asked.

"It's kinda like a really big pocket in my sleeve," she explained.

"What else is in there?" Kagome asked.

"Well, let's see," and with that Kia reached into her sleeve and pulled out:

"My mallet,

Some smaller mallets,

Various large and pointy things,

My journal,

Pens,

A change of clothes,

A swimsuit,

My algebra homework,

Many items later…

"And a cheese sandwich!" she finished triumphantly.

"Why the cheese sandwich?" Yusuke asked.

"'Cause I'm hungry," she answered, taking a bite of it.

Everyone: ^___^UUUUUUU **_REALLY_** big sweatdrop.

(Hell)

A pleased smirk slid across the demon known as Anak's face.

His son had finally had an interest in a female!

And not just any female! He was wise to choose this particular girl, as she was the youngest daughter of the Great Demon Lord of the South.

She was royalty!!!!  

He was beginning to fear that his bloodline might die out, but with his son and his 'mate-to-be' his bloodline was secure.

There was just one problem.

His son was horribly shy around the female gender!

He guessed he'd just have to help his son out a little, and with an evil cackle, he went to work.

Still not too much romance, eh? Maybe I should change the category to humor/action/adventure. Just who's father is messing with his son's love life? And how will Kia's father react to this meddling? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Anyway, review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update more often than I have but I hope to have more fanfics out! 

KawaiiNekoYokai


	4. Hiei Fireworks BAD!

KNY: REVIEWS! I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!! YAYNESS!!!!!!!!!

Bun-Bun: How, I don't know why.

KNY: Be quite you, or I'll have roast rabbit for dinner. Oh, sorry this is my muse, Bun-Bun. 

BB: Hi, my favorite phrase is, "TIME TO DIE NERD-BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

KNY: Now, now Bun-Bun, don't make me take away your switchblades again. (whispers to reader, "I just got rid of some of his homicidal urges.") Anyway, Thanks to DragonQueen, KoorimeHiei, 1slylittleangel, and Kaeru Soyokaze for reviewing.

DragonQueen: Thank you so much for reviewing my poem!! I've never gotten reviews for my poems! If you liked that one, try "Flame-Tressed Suitor" also by me! I'm sorry the last chapter was so confusing! I confused myself writing it! @___@  *faints *

BB: * looks at KNY* pathetic.

KNY: *glares* Shaddup, you dumb bunny.

KoorimeHiei: I greatly appreciate your continued support and I might just take you up on your offer of help.

1slylittleangel: See, I'm updating!! Don't kill me, AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Kaeru Soyokaze: Sorry if it's a bit weird seeing your name in this story, just remember, I'm writing about my character, not you. BTW, thanx for the pug!!! 

(She gave me a pug for being a good author! ^____^)

KNY: Bun-Bun… -____- x * glares at muse who was hopping towards the pug, switchblades in hand*

BB: What?

KNY: At least I'm not like your last owner, remember?

(flashback)

Owner: Listen Bun-Bun, you are supposed to be the cute, talking animal! Enough with the attitude!

BB: Bite me, Nerd-Boy.

Owner: * mutters* Maybe he'll be more amiable after I get him **neutered.**

BB: * pounces on owner and beats the tar out of him*

BB: Use the N-word around me again and I'll do it to **you**, with a spoon.

(end flashback)

BB: * shudders* Don't remind me.

KNY: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll try to make this one longer. This particular chapter is more for romance fans, but there will be Kuwabara bashing involving Hiei and fireworks!!!!!! * grins evilly* Also some mild Yusuke bashing. I'm suffering from the evil writers block!!!!!!! :'(

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inu-Yasha and if you sue me, all you'll get is a dollar that my Grandma gave me!

This chapter is a tribute to the good, old US of A! Happy B-Day!!! I spent all weekend thinking up this chapter. 

(*…*) thoughts

("…") spoken

this, (…), is me interrupting and annoying the heck out of you all. ^____^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Hangman's Isle) (thanks DragonQueen for the name!!!)

The group had just signed in for their hotel rooms. Unfortunately, they would have to share a room with someone. Here are the roommates. (the rest of the IY gang left because I said so and I have divine, authoress powers!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!)

Kia and Kagome

Kurama and Inu-Yasha

Yusuke and Kuwabara

Hiei

(Hiei had a room to himself because he wanted it that way and no one desperately wanted to argue with him.)

"Attention, may I have your attention please!" the annoying fox-lady yelled into her megaphone. "In honor of the Dark Tournament's grand opening, there will be a picnic and fireworks display this evening at the big field next to the ahem… 'ring', but you're on your own as far as food goes!"

Kia and Inu-Yasha both yelled, "WILL YOU SHUT-UP WITH THE MEGAPHONE ALREADY!!!!! WE CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE, WE'RE INSIDE!!!!!!!!!!!" and started rubbing their sore ears. "Ow…"

"Kagome?" Kia asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are fireworks?"

At this, the Yu Yu gang facefaulted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT ARE FIREWORKS'?!?!?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?" Yusuke yelled

Kia calmly replied, "Feudal Japan."

The Yu Yu boys: "HUH?!?!"

"We'll explain later."

"Please do."

"At least we don't have to worry about the food issue," Yusuke remarked, "We have two girls with us!"

"And who, pray tell, said we were going to cook for anyone?" Kagome said, more than slightly ticked.

Yusuke looked shocked at her question. "Of course you're going to cook. That's what girls do, after all."

"Oh, so all we're good for is playing waitress to smart-alek men like you?" Kia said, voice dangerously soft.

"No, no that's not what I meant at all! Guys…?!"

"You're on your own, Yusuke. You got yourself into this mess and now you can get yourself out," was the others answers on the subject.

After Kia and Kagome had finished beating the tar out of Yusuke, (YAY girls! ^___^) Kurama judged that it was safe to approach them.

"If you would," he asked politely, "could you make some lunch for us too? Unless Inu-Yasha is a good cook, we're in trouble. We're kinda hopeless when it comes to cooking."

"I guess we could…" Kia replied, "Kagome?"

A wide smile spread across Kagome's face as she turned to the now very bruised, Yusuke. "So the big, strong guys need help from us weak, little girls, huh? I guess we could help the poor, hopeless Yusuke," Kagome said in a voice normally used for a two-year-old as she poked the half-dead youth.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I, Kurama?" Yusuke asked painfully.

"Nope!" the kitsune grinned broadly at the despaired expression on the black-haired teen's face.

"Lunch might take a while to get ready, so meet us at the field in about an hour," Kia instructed the boys. "Come on, Kagome!"

"Coming!!" 

And so the girls went off to prepare lunch!

(the field, one hour later)

"Okay, everyone. Lunch is served!" Kagome proclaimed.

"Looks great!"

"Thanks!"

And other such positive comments greeted the hard-working girls.

Inu-Yasha – Ramen (duh!)

Kurama – Rice balls, sweet and sour chicken, and shrimp rolls (yummy!)

Hiei – Cajun chicken teriyaki, rice, and egg rolls (um… no comment)

Kia – Chinese bread, sweet & sour chicken, and rice (yum! ^___^)

Kagome – Oden (of course!)

Yusuke – A sandwich (boy, didn't they work hard for his lunch?)

Kuwabara – "Uh… I knew we forgot someone!" 

"The annoying fox-lady said the fireworks should begin at sunset," Kagome said. "It's almost dark now."

Yusuke then unpacked the bag with the blankets to sit on… "Uh-oh."

"That doesn't sound good," Inu-Yasha remarked. 

Yusuke smiled sheepishly and said, "Instead of packing one big blanket, I accidentally packed 3 and a half blankets."

"And just how did you manage to pack a half blanket?" Kia asked sweetly with a stress mark on her head.

"Good question!" Yusuke replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Everyone but Yusuke: FACEFAULT

"Looks like we're going to have to share blankets," Kurama observed.

Yusuke grinned pervertedly at Kia and said, "I'll be happy to share a blanket with the lady!"

Kia then malleted Yusuke into the ground for being a jerk.

Kagome dragged Yusuke off and said, "Since you can't behave, you have to share a blanket with Kuwabara!"

Yusuke whimpered like a puppy and tried to get away, but Kagome tied him to the blanket. (Go, Kagome!!!)

Hiei got the half blanket, of course, and because Kurama had to put up with Inu-Yasha at night, Kagome got stuck sitting next to Inu. That left Kurama and Kia together on a blanket. (This is Anak's doing.)

"Hey, Kurama!" Yusuke called to the fox.

"Yes, Yusuke?" he replied.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Got that fox-boy?"

This caused two things to happen. #1: Kurama blushed the color of his hair and #2: Kia pounded him into the ground again! (YAYYY!!!!)

When Kia got back from teaching Yusuke a painful lesson, Kurama said, "Y-you know I wouldn't really do what Yusuke was hinting, right?"

She smiled sweetly and replied, " I know you wouldn't, Kurama. I haven't even known you all that long, and I feel as though I can trust you."

This unexpected praise only made Kurama blush even deeper.

Kia then frowned and leaned closer to the flustered fox, until they were close enough to kiss (of course, she wasn't aware of this, again with that innocent, naivety) and said, "Are you all right, Kurama?"

"Huh?" he asked intelligently. He had been entirely focused on the fact that her face was three inches from his.

"Your face is all red."

"Oh, that, ahem, I got a sunburn." *A sunburn? Kurama you idiot! What a lame excuse!* he thought furiously.

However, she simply smiled with a slightly puzzled expression and thought *What's with these boys? They keep getting these sudden sunburns. That's what Hiei said when I asked him about it. Hmm…*

When the fireworks began, Kia ooooo'd and ahhhh'd over their magnificence. Her child-like enthusiasm proved to be contagious as Kurama found himself looking at them as if, he too, saw them for the first time.

Then, a familiar yell was heard as Kuwabara flew into the air, attached to a **REALLY** big bottle rocket. Hiei was on his blanket smirking, for of course he was the culprit. The sparks from the rocket then caused a chain reaction, setting off all the other fireworks with the biggest one headed straight for a shell-shocked Kurama.

"KURAMA!!!!" Kia screamed in desperation as she shoved him out of the way. Kagome had done the same with Inu-Yasha.

When the blaze died out, the others raced over to see what had happened.

Kia stood up shakily and said, "I, managed to cast a shielding spell right before it hit…" and with that, passed out from exhaustion.

Kurama sighed in relief and scooped the unconscious girl into his arms. He looked over at Inu-Yasha who had Kagome slung across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

When they got back to the hotel, Kurama realized something. They didn't have the girl's room key! And they sure as hell weren't going to look for it on their person. The demons just sighed and went to their room. After Inu-Yasha had left, Kurama stayed behind a minute to make sure they were okay. After he had checked on Kagome and verified that the human girl was indeed, okay, his eyes fell to Kia. She looked like a goddess lying there. The moonlight highlighted her graceful form and enhanced her delicate curves. Kurama reached out a hand in longing, caught himself, and then promptly ran out and beat his head against the wall several times.

When he and Inu-Yasha joined the rest of the gang, they gave the other boys a scolding they would never forget.

"Well," Yusuke said, "See you in the morning." And then he smiled as he realized that if the girls were sleeping in their room, Kurama and Inu-Yasha would have to sleep in the girl's room. "Sleep well!" he said mockingly as he made his escape before Inu-Yasha could slug him.

"Might as well get this over with," Kurama said trying to cheer up the depressed dog-demon.

Inu-Yasha nodded and sighed in defeat as they headed towards the girl's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

KNY: So, what did you think? R&R!!!!

BB: FLAME HER, FLAME HER, FLAME HER!!!!!!

KNY: No! Flames are for fires not fanfics!!!! Anyway, next chapter, the boys make a bet against the girls that Kia and Kagome can't act like real girls. Well they'll just have to prove the boys wrong!!! Warning! Much drooling will commence!!! YAYNESS!!!!!

At the end here I'm going to put a funny quote or something silly down here. This chapter, in honor of Bun-Bun, it's time for, BUN-BUN SPEAKS!!!!

"Hail to the God-King, baby!!!!!!" – Bun-Bun, sluggy freelance.


	5. The Bet

KNY: GOMEN NA SAI FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_________O School started. I'll try to keep the chatting to a minimum and get right to the story. I dedicate this chapter to Inu65 for always being there to review!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own 'em and neither do you! :P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heaven

The Great Demon Lord shook his head ruefully. He'd need some help on this one. His looking-pond tuned into an area with lots of trees.

"You know what to do," he told the dark figure standing there.

It nodded and ran quickly towards a certain well… 

**************************************** 

The next morning, a single beam of sunlight moved its way down to Inu-Yasha's face. Of course he just scrunched up his face and rolled over. 

*Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm at that hotel on that island. *

With his eyes still closed, he began to sniff around. Whatever detergent these nigens used for the sheets, it smelled wonderful, and vaguely familiar. They smelled slightly of lilies and he had the feeling that he knew this sent very well.

*Wait a minute! * he thought *Last time these sheets smelled like that vile spring fresh smell! * 

That's when it hit him. This was Kagome's sent! And he had actually reveled in it! He felt disgusted with himself. He then repeated Kurama's act of the night before of beating his head on the wall. (I'm evil to poor Inu-chan and I know it!! ^__________________^)

The loud booming sound had woken up Kurama who sat up and asked, "What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" 

"Oh, nothing," he responded through gritted teeth.

"Then we better get down to breakfast."

When they got there, no one else was there yet.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha, there you are!" Kagome exclaimed from the kitchen with an evil grin. "We could use some help in here."

"W-wha?" Inu-Yasha gulped, his eyes filled with terror.

************************************ 

"What smells like heaven?" Yusuke asked as he entered the kitchen and had to restrain from dying again, this time with laughter rather than a speeding car.

"Say a word and you're dead again, Urameshi," Inu-Yasha growled.

"What's so funny," Kuwabara asked as he entered with a yawn and had to keep from snickering himself. There stood Inu-Yasha at the stove making eggs, in an apron. Not just any apron. This one was pink and said 'Kiss the cook'. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other and lost it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"THAT'S IT!" Inu-Yasha snarled and proceeded to beat the two of them to a bloody pulp.

 Rather than attempt to beat up Kurama, who was in the corner snickering, he simply put an apron on him that read, 'Kill the Cook'. Just as the two of them were about to start World War III in the living room, (The fight had shifted.) Kia leaned out of the kitchen in an apron that said, 'Give the Cook a Flamethrower!' and said, "Breakfast's about ready, boys, come back in!" The boys just blinked in confusion for a minute.

"You are evil, Kagome," Inu-Yasha said flatly.

"I know!"

*********************************

"What's with you?" Yusuke asked Kia at the breakfast table, "Why are you dressed like that?"  
  


Kia frowned and asked gesturing to her outfit, "Is there something wrong? Kagome lent it to me since the only outfit I have with me was what I wore yesterday."

"It's just that it's a lot more, um, girly than what you wore yesterday."

That morning, she was dressed in a rose-colored top that hugged her top with a knee-length denim skirt.

"Are you saying I can't be feminine?" she asked, voice slightly strained.

"Basically," Yusuke replied completely unaware of his imminent danger. "I mean, you can be sexy as much as Kagome could be polite and girly."

At this point, most boys with half a wit of intelligence concerning the female sex would be on their knees apologizing frantically, but not our little sprit detective! The others were slowly moving away from the black thundercloud that was starting to gather around said 'un-sexy' and un-girly' females' heads. (Uh-oh, I smell trouble! O_____O) 

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked, voice dangerously sweet, "Would you be willing to make a bet on that?"

"Sure!" Yusuke replied confidently, "What are the terms?"

"Let's see, if I can be what you boys would consider 'girly' and Kia can be your definition of 'sexy' then you boys have do everything we say for a day."

"And what about if you lose?"

"IF we lose *cough, cough * yeah right *cough, cough *" Kagome looked to Kia for confirmation and she nodded, "We'll give each of you a kiss."

"It's a deal!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Good," Kagome said with the satisfaction of a cat cornering a particularly juicy mouse, "We'll meet you in the park in the middle of the island in about one hour. They still have to rebuild the ring. Come on Kia." Kia was just dragged blinking by Kagome up the stairs.

Kurama looked at Inu-Yasha and asked shakily, "How did we get involved in this?"

"I have no idea," the young hanyou replied ruefully.

Then Kurama got an image of Kia and Yusuke kissing and shivered. *You'd better not lose this bet! * he thought darkly. 

************************************ 

(1 hour later)

"Well, here we are. Where are they?" Inu-Yasha asked. (Only Yusuke, Inu-Yasha, Kurama, and Hiei were there, Kuwabara was still sleeping… -______- U)

"Ha, I knew they wouldn't come," Yusuke said smugly.

"Hold your horses boys," said a throaty voice.

The boys turned towards the voice and their jaws literally dropped. 

Inu-Yasha knew Kagome well enough that he knew she could pull it off but he was surprised at the extent she went to. She was dressed in a pale pink kimono embroidered with Sakura blossoms. Her raven-black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with stargazer lilies at the tie. She even had cute, pale pink slippers.

Kia, on the other hand, was a startling contrast to Kagome's almost unbearable sweetness. The young neko was dressed in an emerald green, Chinese-style tube top (The color really brought out her green eyes!) embroidered with golden dragons and a matching skirt that was slit thigh-high. She also wore knee-high, black leather, lace-up boots. Where Kagome was wearing a little, pink, heart-shaped crystal for a necklace, Kia was wearing a leather choker with a long, gleaming fang attached.

 Even their eyes reflected what they were supposed to be; Kagome's big, innocent and sweet, Kia's slanted, hard, and predatorial. 

"K-Kia?!" Kurama asked unnecessarily. 

Kia just gave him a fanged grin and said huskily, "What's wrong, fox-boy? Have I got your tongue?"

Yusuke was just stood there, jaw floored. *How could they have done such a 360 in such a short amount of time?! *

"Well, let's go," Kagome suggested sweetly. And with that they all went off into town. (Hey, if there's a hotel, why shouldn't there be a town?)

************************************ 

*Dammit! Where is she?! * A dark figure thought furiously as it jumped from building to building.

************************************ 

Meanwhile, Kia stopped suddenly, sniffing the air, causing the boys behind her to slam into her and fall down.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Inu-Yasha demanded angrily.

"Takae-chan!" she whispered excitedly and ran off down the road.

"Wha?" Inu-Yasha asked intelligently staring after her.

"Come on!" shouted Kurama as he ran after Hiei who had already taken off.

************************************ 

*She better be here old man! * the figure mentally shouted. Then it heard a joyful shout of  "Takae-chan!!"

"Wha?" it asked and was promptly shoved into the ground by a gold-haired blur that kept saying "Takae-chan! Takae-chan!" over and over again.

"Ahem." 

Kia turned, still glomping the fallen figure to see who had made the noise.

"Mind telling us who this person whom you are currently hugging is, Kia?" Kurama asked tightly.

Kia blinked for a moment. Did she detect some jealousy in his voice? Nah, couldn't be.

The rest had caught up just in time to see Kurama and a strange black-haired boy having a glaring contest.

"Uh, what'd I miss?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Ki-chan?" the black-haired boy asked her, "Who are these people?"

"K-Ki-chan?!" Kurama sputtered.

"The black-haired girl is my friend Kagome. The black-haired boy who looks like he uses super-glue in his hair is Yusuke. The short, spiky-haired boy is Hiei. The silver-haired boy is Inu-Yasha and the red-haired boy is Kurama!"

"So whose he?" Kagome asked slyly, "Your boyfriend?"

Kia just laughed as Kurama's throat tightened. *Her b-boyfriend? *

"No, silly Kagome! This is Takaeda, my big brother!"

Kurama let out the breath he had not been aware he had been holding.

"So why are you here, big brother?"

"Dad sent me to check up on you, silly Ki-chan!"

"I missed you!"  

"I missed you too, little one. Why don't you and your friend Kagome go get us something to drink?"

"Okay, Takae-chan!"

After the girls had left, Kurama turned to Takaeda and asked in a hard voice, "That's not really why you're here, is it?"

Takaeda turned to the kitsune and the other boys and said in a dangerous voice with a thundercloud gathering above his head, "If anyone goes near my little sister, they'll have me to answer to. Go it? I'm here to protect her, and I'll do whatever it takes to do that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So that's that! ^________^ Hope you liked it! Next chapter, Inu-Yasha and Kurama are turned into a fox and a dog by one of Kagome's misfired spells. Does this spell disaster for them when Kia and Kagome think they would make good pets? What about when Takaeda finds out? I sound like that voice at the end of Dragonball Z… -______-U

KoorimeHiei: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! (cries happily) As far as couples go, that… is a secret! :P

Kaeru Soyokaze: Feel like you're referring to yourself in third person yet? ^____^ And of course Jin and Touya will make an appearance! I just don't know how… ^____^U Any ideas?

Inu65: Thank you, thank you so much for reviewing everything!!! I'm sorry it took so long to update. BLAME MY EVIL SCHOOL THAT STARTED JULY 31!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have more poems out! ^________^

Everyone else: Thanks for your support!! ^_________________________^

To all reviewers: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!  (Hands you all your favorite candy)


End file.
